


Dragons.

by CupCakezys



Series: We Are Not Monsters [11]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Arthur Knows About Morgana's Magic (Merlin), Good Morgana (Merlin), M/M, Protective Arthur, Protective Merlin (Merlin), Werewolf Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28729893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupCakezys/pseuds/CupCakezys
Summary: “Are you sure you want to do this?” Merlin asked. “The Great Dragon doesn’t really like people.”Morgana nodded stiffly, and Merlin smothered a sigh. Of course she wouldn’t back down. He was a fool to think she would. This was Morgana, after all. The second Merlin had told her about the great magical dragon beneath the castle, she had insisted that she needed to meet him, no matter how much Merlin tried to convince her it was a terrible idea.“Fine.” He conceded, then turned to Arthur. “And you? You’ve never wanted to meet him before.”Arthur shifted, uncomfortable and trying to hide it. “I doubt he would want a visit from his capture’s son, Merlin. I’m only going to make sure you’re both safe.”
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: We Are Not Monsters [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1394335
Comments: 16
Kudos: 245





	Dragons.

Merlin rolled his eyes and Morgana scoffed. “How noble of you.”

Arthur sent Morgana a scalding glare and Merlin quickly decided it would be in their best interest if he interrupted them now, before they truly got going.

“If you’re both sure, then we need to get going now.” He glanced out into the corridor one last time, relieved to find it empty. “Someone is going to come along and wonder what the Crown Prince and his manservant are doing in a lady’s chambers so late at night.”

Morgana snorted and mumbled something Merlin couldn’t hear, but Arthur growled and shoved her, so whatever it was mustn’t have been pleasant. He rolled his eyes again and slipped out of the door, leaving the two nobles to catch up or risk losing him.

Merlin led them through the halls quietly, watching for any guards. He’d memorised a spell that would allow him to see dangers on the path ahead, and he muttered it quietly as they came to another corridor. The spell whispered back that the way was clear, and Merlin gestured to Morgana and Arthur. They followed closely behind him, silent.

It was easy to reach the entrance to the dragon’s prison. Two guards sat at a table, playing dice. Merlin glanced back and motioned for Morgana and Arthur to wait. They paused, Arthur close enough to see the guards. He raised an eyebrow at him. Merlin turned back to the guards and raised his hand.

“ _Swefe nu._ ” He whispered.

The guards blinked and swayed in their seats. Merlin pushed them a little with his magic, and they both slumped forward onto the table. They waited for a beat more, and then Morgana pushed Arthur’s shoulder impatiently and they were hurrying down the stairs, Merlin almost tripping as he went.

Morgana glanced at the sleeping guards. “You have to teach me that.”

“Later.” Merlin whispered back, eyes on the stairs leading down to the dragon’s cave. “Are you sure about this? We can still go back.”

Morgana drew herself up, determined. “I’m sure.”

Merlin looked to Arthur. The prince gripped the hilt of his sword, apprehensive, but nodded. Merlin took a deep breath and started down the stairs. A quick spell and a flame jumped to life in his hand, crackling quietly in the dark. Two sets of footsteps followed behind him.

Merlin was apprehensive, to say the least. The Great Dragon was a mysterious creature at the best of times, and Merlin had no idea how he’d react to him bringing others to his cave. On one hand, Merlin imagined anyone visiting would be better than being left alone, like he had been the twenty years before Merlin arrived in Camelot. On the other hand, he couldn’t be certain how he would react to Arthur. Morgana, as a fellow person of magic, would be fine. Arthur, however, was the son of the dragon’s jailer.

No matter how often the dragon told him it was Arthur’s destiny to unite Albion and bring magic back, he couldn’t fully trust him with the prince. His captivity had hurt him greatly, Merlin knew, and for all he hardly showed it, Uther loved his son. The easiest way to destroy him would always be to hurt Arthur. The dragon had to know that.

Merlin readied his magic as they descended, felt it rushing through his body like a storm. It was ready, as was Merlin, to protect his friends. Merlin had called lightning from the sky and summoned a tornado with a flick of his hand. He would not be beaten easily, not even by the Great Dragon.

When they reached the little ledge overlooking the dragon’s prison, Merlin stepped forward to the edge alone. He could feel Arthur’s anxious gaze, Morgana’s excited anticipation. He took a deep breath to steady himself, then looked up towards where he knew the dragon was waiting.

“Hello?” He called, his voice echoing through the cavern.

Silence greeted him.

Silence, and then the scuffle of something disturbing a pile of loose rocks, and the sound of large wings echoed around him. He tensed, magic flaring sharply. He saw a shadow move in the darkness, and then The Great Dragon swooped down and landed roughly on his rock.

The Great Dragon settled, golden eyes sparkling as he stared down at Merlin. “Greetings, young warlock.”

He heard a gasp, poorly hidden behind a hand, and the dragon’s eyes moved to the two behind him. A dragon’s facial expressions were hard to read, but Merlin could still feel him radiating disapproval.

“Why have you brought these two here?” The dragon asked.

Merlin winced. He did _not_ sound happy. He straightened his back and subtly gestured the others forward, keeping his eyes on the dragon. He heard Morgana move first, her slippers quiet on the stone floor. She reached his side an instant before Arthur did, his hand hovering by the hilt of his sword as he stared wide-eyed above them.

Morgana was trembling beside him, and spoke before Merlin could say anything.

“You’re real.” She murmured, then grinned. “Merlin has told us so much about you. How you’ve helped him-“

The dragon growled, cutting her off. “I did not speak to you, Witch.”

Morgana flinched, and Merlin saw Arthur grip his sword tightly, pulling the blade out slightly. His own surprise and anger bubbled within him. Morgana had done him no wrong, and she did not deserve to be spoken to with so much detest and resentment.

“Hey!” He yelled, stepping forward. “She has a name! And she’s my friend.”

The dragon stared down at him. “She cannot be trusted.”

“That’s a lie!” Arthur yelled, glaring up at him.

The dragon turned his head to him, his lip pulled back in a snarl. “Pendragon. You have no idea of that which you speak.”

Arthur glared. “You’re the one that has no idea what you’re speaking of! I trust Morgana more than almost anyone.”

Morgana spoke up, voice hard. “What wrong have I ever done to you, that you wouldn’t trust me?”

The dragon stared at her, disdain in his eyes, even as he addressed Merlin. “It would be better if The Witch never knew the true extent of her powers.”

Morgana and Arthur started to protest, but Merlin spoke above them both. “You’re wrong. I trust her, I _know_ her. She has a good heart.”

The dragon chuckled darkly. “You failed to heed my advice in the past and it brought grave consequences.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Morgana asked.

Merlin said nothing, and Arthur shifted beside him. “Merlin?”

Merlin ignored them. He focused completely on the dragon in front of him. 

“I won't abandon her.” He insisted. “You’re wrong!”

The dragon leaned down, getting as close to him as his chains would allow. “I was not wrong about the druid boy, and I am not wrong about this. Your destiny depends on your choices, young warlock. Heed my warnings, and make the right ones.”

With that, The Great Dragon leapt from the rock, his wings carrying him up and out of sight.

“I knew that was a terrible idea.” Merlin said, some time later, after they’d silently made their way back to Arthur’s chambers.

“What did he mean, grave consequences?” Morgana asked, frowning. “And why doesn’t he trust the druid boy?”

Merlin sighed, sinking further into his chair. “There’s- there’s a prophesy.”

Arthur perked up. “Our prophesy?”

Merlin nodded as Morgana’s face scrunched up. “ _Your_ prophesy?”

“The prophecy of the Once and Future King.” Merlin said, smiling shyly at Arthur. “Arthur is destined to one day unite the land of Albion.” Then he smirked at Morgana. “So long as he doesn’t get himself killed before then.”

Morgana laughed as Arthur huffed at him. “If I die then wouldn’t you have failed _your_ destiny, oh great warlock?”

Merlin huffed and shoved him. “I think I could be forgiven, considering how often you get yourself into trouble.”

Arthur leaned into him, a smirk on his face, and Merlin couldn’t resist pushing his chair a little so it jerked, making Arthur slip and fall ungracefully into his lap. Merlin chuckled as Arthur blushed and grumbled, righting himself but not moving from his new seat. Merlin wrapped his arms around Arthur and leaned in for a quick kiss.

Morgana made a gagging noise. “You two are disgusting. Just tell me what this prophesy has to do with the dragon hating a child.”

Arthur rolled his eyes but turned to face her. Merlin settled his arms around his waist and sighed.

“Apparently that child is destined to kill Arthur.” Merlin said, quiet and serious. “He’s meant to be Arthur’s doom. The dragon called him a great evil.”

They were silent a moment, then Morgana snorted. “A child? Great evil? He sounds like Uther.”

Merlin jolted at the comparison, ready to defend the dragon. It felt wrong to compare a creature of magic to Uther, but something in Morgana’s eyes stopped him. Then he remembered what the dragon had said about _her_ – telling him to leave her in the dark about her powers, insinuating she was as evil as he thought the druid boy was.

“It doesn’t matter.” Merlin decided. “He’s wrong about you, I know it. We’ll train together and prove it to him.”

Morgana smiled and captured his hand in hers. “Thank you Merlin.” Then she stood and gathered her cloak around her. “I should bid you both goodnight.”

“I really am sorry about the dragon.” Morgana brushed his apology away and swept towards the door. Merlin went to stand, but Arthur refused to move, so he simply sent Morgana a smile and wave goodbye. “Goodnight Morgana.”

“Goodnight Merlin.” Her grin turned wicked as her eyes fell on Arthur. “Arthur. Try not to keep your servant up too late. You know how much your father hates it when you fall asleep during council meetings.”

Merlin squeaked and went bright red, his protesting cry of “Morgana!” muffled into Arthur’s shoulder.

“Get out you harpy!” He heard Arthur half whisper, half yell.

Morgana’s quiet laughter filled the room before she was gone, and Merlin slowly relaxed. He felt right – as if everything was as it should be. Whatever the dragon had seen in Morgana’s future, he was determined to prove that that wasn’t the only person Morgana was destined to become. And from the resolute set of Morgana’s shoulders, Merlin knew she was just as determined.


End file.
